1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and positioning veneers fed by conveyor means in a desired position, the apparatus comprising means for gripping the veneers and means for detecting the location and/or position of the veneers on a conveyor belt, there being at least one of the said gripping means on both sides of the feeding direction centre line of the veneer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the Applicant's Finnish patent application FI 20095931 is described a method for the optimal positioning of veneer sheets at a lay-up station, where the veneer sheets are piled on top of one another into a veneer assembly comprised of glued veneer sheets. In said method, the optimal position and the virtual locations of the alignment edges of each veneer sheet are determined, and the veneer sheets are piled by positioning them in accordance with the virtual alignment edges into a veneer assembly.
This method functions in the intended manner as such, but one of its problems is a relatively short cycle time due to the structure of the supporting arms (robot arms). Furthermore, determining the location of the supporting arms requires real-time calculation which may lead to errors.